The Meadow Series 1
by JanaFae
Summary: Thies series is set after Eclipse and Before Breaking Dawn. In the first of the series, Bella has a particularly naughty dream while Edward is laying next to her. Can Edward resist her any longer?


I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't have cared less. Edward and I were in our meadow, the sun shimmering off his perfect, angel face, and he was kissing me. Really kissing me with a passion beyond anything I had known in my waking - no careful control or restraint. His tongue was caressing mine; his sweet breath clouding my thoughts until I forgot that this wasn't real.

Edward's cool arms were wrapped tightly around me, his hand clutching at my hair, and I strangely realized that his chest was pressed tightly to mine: skin to bare skin. My heart spluttered before racing, and I felt my face getting hot. Edward chuckled, moving his lips to my jaw and then down to my throat, lightly nipping the skin between his lips. His free hand trailed down my waist and rested on my bare hip.

_Holy crow, I'm __naked_! I thought, intensifying my current blush and erratic breathing.

Edward's fingers were feather light and ice cold as they fluttered to my stomach then up between my breasts. He made that circuit a few times before deciding to rest on my left breast. His lips had kissed lower, directly above the opposite breast, and I looked down to see him staring intensely at me with his golden eyes. They smoldered like liquid fire before his mouth reached it's goal: my nipple.

I shivered in pleasure, gasping Edward's name. I tried to wrap my brain around the realization that Edward could no longer wait to make love to me. He didn't want to wait until the stupid marriage; he wanted me now, just as badly as I wanted him. It was a big realization to come to, and I really didn't have the appropriate concentration to fully grasp it: Edward's lips were wrapped around my right nipple, his fingers plucking and teasing the left one until I was crying out.

Eventually, he exchanged attentions, his hand and mouth trading sides and I began to get frustrated that he was now hovering over me instead of pressed tightly to me as he had been before. My fingers were now tangled in his hair, trying to pull him back to me. I must have been looking at him with a mixture of pleasure and frustration, because Edward suddenly chuckled against my breast, looking very smug.

"Be patient, Bella," he breathed. His voice had become roughened with his own desire. "I'll get there, but you have to let me have my fun."

If I wasn't completely distracted by what Edward was doing to me, I would have threatened to wipe the smirk off of his face. It was a wicked, shameless smirk that hinted at the ideas running through his head. I groaned and shifted my hips a bit before he dropped his mouth back down to my breast. His lips were wrapped around my left nipple, his hand plucking and teasing the right one until I was crying out.

Suddenly, Edward's tongue lashed slowly over my nipple, and I let cry escape my lips. His golden eyes seemed to ignite, as though he was suddenly emboldened. He continued licking repeatedly until I could not control the continuous moans I was making. I slowly realized that his other hand was no longer in my hair. Instead, it was directly under my belly button, his fingers lightly tracing patterns there. I almost stopped breathing. My heart sped as Edward's fingers dipped lower, my hips writhing in an attempt to guide him where I desperately wanted those fingers to be.

Just as he reached one cold finger to my heat, I gasped and bolted upright - in my bed. I let out a small, frustrated growl before noticing that Edward was not lying next to me. I looked around and found him standing at the foot of my bed, his eyes blazing brightly.

"Why did you move?" I asked, my voice still sleepy. I pouted a little and stretched my arms to him in invitation. Edward slowly complied, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I sort of had to, love," Edward took in a deep, ragged breathe as I looked at him with worry. "You were very active in your dreaming." Despite his hard-pressed restraint, Edward actually sounded a little smug.

I gasped and blushed instantly, burying my face in his shoulder before asking, "What did I say?"

"My name, which would be fairly normal, but it was accompanied with... a wide range of moans," Edward smiled wider as he spoke, and then became very serious. "However, it was what you _did_ more than what you said."

My blush inexplicably deepened, and I couldn't speak enough to ask him what I had done. I was mortified, yet a little turned on by the memory of my dream and from knowing that Edward had gotten a play-by-play of it. After a few moments I dared to speak.

"What I did?" I asked meekly, burying my face further into Edward. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yes, you... uh... your hips," Edward shuddered a bit, clearly remembering, and I realized he felt had felt the intense desire I had felt in my dream. He had sensed my arousal.

"You arched against me, Bella. With your hips. I couldn't... I had to move away." I could hear the struggle in his voice: he hadn't wanted to leave the bed. He wanted to stay while I was thinking of him that way. He wanted to act on it. "It was far more enticing than the way you were kissing me earlier in the evening."

I bit back a little moan when Edward mentioned that. We had been "practicing" for our upcoming honeymoon. I had no qualms about the honeymoon, just the getting married part. We had spent the last several weeks pushing Edward's control. He had been doing extraordinarily well, now able to kiss me almost constantly for several hours, even allowing me to remove his shirt, so I decided to push him further. I had sucked roughly at his lip until he tried to take a breathing break, and then went further by sucking his tongue into my mouth. The way Edward tasted was incredible, as much like a drug to me as my blood was to him. I lost any shred of control I had. What was worse - or better, depending on how you looked at it - was that Edward lost his control, too.

I dared to look up at Edward, gasping a bit when I saw that the topaz fire in his eyes had turned to deep onyx, the flames there now almost silvery, but obvious. I felt the heat they gave off spread between my legs, and he shuddered again, my arousal more blatant to his senses than my own.

"You don't know how difficult it was for me. The way you were... you were right_ there_, Bella," His breathing had become ragged, and so had mine, my heartbeat racing faster than it ever had from his kisses. I knew exactly where "there" was. When he had lost his control earlier, Edward had tugged sharply at my thigh, thrusting me against the cold marble beneath his pants. My entire body had felt as though it had ignited, and I had shivered, gasping wildly with anticipation. Unfortunately, Edward had mistaken my reaction for fear, thus ruining the mood and my chances of getting anywhere near second base with him before the honeymoon.

Edward inhaled purposely through his nose. "Your scent... it's much more potent than your blood, love. I don't know if I can control myself any longer."

I raised my head to look at Edward, fear filtering through the desire on his face. I placed my hand on his cheek, smiling gently at him.

"I trust you Edward. You won't hurt me."

"No, Bella. I meant that I don't think I can restrain my desire to make love to you for much longer."

My heart felt like it was about to explode from my chest. It was so loud I could barely hear anything else. Edward's hands gripped my hips a bit roughly, pulling me closer to him.

"You smell...." Edward took a deep breath, his voice shaky when he continued.

"Intoxicating. I don't know if I can wait."

Before I could register the shudder of anticipation in my body, Edward's lips descended on mine and I was lying under him, making my heart race. We had never laid like this; Edward and I had always laid on our sides. This position made kissing him so much more intense. Edward's kisses were rough and a little more unrestrained, and he had my body completely pinned below his. He was growling deep in his chest, passionate and instantly arousing. I moaned loudly in his mouth, making Edward's growl much more pronounced. It resonated until the sound filled my room like rhythmic thunder. Beneath the sound, I thought I heard a moan escape Edward's throat, low and barely audible. He was still kissing me more open-mouthed and out of control than any kiss we'd ever had, his cool, sweet breath a thousand times more addictive and disorienting than it had been in my dream.

Edward's hands trailed lightly down my ribs before settling back at my hips. He angled me against him in a way that made us both hiss. I could feel the cold of his skin beneath our clothes, and I knew he could feel the heat of mine even more strongly. Fire and ice trying desperately to coexist without putting one another out. Edward wrenched his mouth from mine, moving down my neck so that he could speak.

"You're so impossibly warm," he breathed. His voice was rough -- wild. "I feel as though I'm on fire. I don't want to pull away, but I should." While he spoke, he kissed a trail up and down my neck, and I had started moving my hips against his. We both moaned at the friction.

"I have to stop this, Bella. But I don't think that I can." Edward sounded desperate.

"I don't want you to stop," my own voice was breathless and full of need. "I feel like you aren't close enough."

I had barely started tugging on his shirt before I heard the ripping of fabric. We were suddenly both bare from the waist up. Edward had never seen me in anything less than my sweats and the tank top that now was gripped in his fist, torn to shreds. Neither of us could speak. I watched him pull back until he was almost at the foot of my bed, his eyes raking over my exposed form repeatedly. I realized I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. My arousal drowned out all my fear and anxiety. All that was left was desire, love, and concern for him.

"Are you alright, Edward?"

"You're beautiful, Bella," Edward's voice was hoarse. He slowly brought himself closer to me again, running his hands gently up and down my arms. "I don't deserve such beauty."

I laughed at him. "I should be saying that to you." I looked up, grinning at Edward just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"Don't argue," I scolded him, leaning in to kiss his throat gently. In the process, my nipples grazed Edward's cold chest by accident. I gasped as they tightened instantly.

"Oops," I breathed. I hadn't intended to make that kind of contact, and it was obvious I wasn't the only one affected. Edward's eyes were blazing again, whether from the contact or the new wave of arousal I felt, I couldn't be sure.

Edward crushed himself back to me without responding, laying above me once more. He had pinned his hands against my back, obviously in an effort to restrain himself. It wasn't exactly working. His icy hands trailed up and down my bare skin, occasionally gripping my shoulders or pushing me more tightly to him by the small of my back.

I had goose bumps all over my skin, not because I was cold, but with the desire I felt from having his cool skin pressed against mine. My shivers were in genuine pleasure, not cold. This was heaven, and I knew it would only get better.

Edward's arms held me more tightly as he began to kiss me again. Without any warning, his tongue got involved. This time it was no dream. I gasped wildly and unthinkingly pushed my hips roughly to his, my lips pulling at his tongue, sucking as I had done earlier tonight. Edward answered with his own gasp. I was so caught up in the intoxicating flavor of Edward's mouth and the scent of his breath that I didn't even notice that his hands were no longer at my back until I felt them at my sides, his fingers gently tracing patterns at the skin there. Through the gentleness, I felt the need in the way he touched me. I could tell it was almost as unbearable for him as it was for me. The need we felt for each other was too much to bear, too intense to ignore.

Just as I felt his fingertip graze the side of my breast, Edward was gone, clear on the other side of the room. My breath caught as I looked into his eyes in shock. His muscles were taut, his gaze more hotly intense than I'd ever seen it.

"Edward, are you alright?" The question was weak, breathless, and unintentionally colored with desperation. I knew I was not going to get what I'd hoped for tonight. He looked exactly as he always did when he was trying to regain control. Now it was just a much more intense focus.

"I'm fine, Bella," the words were ragged and low.

"I just need to take a step back if I really intend to go further tonight." A spark of topaz excitement flickered in Edward's darkened stare.

"You intend to go further tonight?" My voice was small, but hopeful.

Edward took in a deep breath and came back to me before speaking.

"Yes, as far as I can to make you content, my love." My eyes lit up a little as he spoke, making him chuckle.

"But first, I need a diversion, if you don't mind."

"A diversion?" I frowned a bit in confusion. "Why? And what kind of diversion?"

"Well, the answer to why I need a diversion: purely so I can regain my focus," Edward's voice had returned to its normal, musical tones. "As for what kind..." He smiled his crooked smile, and his eyes were a bit too amused.

"I was wondering if you would tell me about that dream."

My jaw dropped. He wanted me to tell him about my almost-sex dream? The blush on my cheeks was probably darker than Edward had ever seen it.

"Didn't you hear enough of it?" I practically whispered, unable to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes, but I am _very_ curious to know what I was doing to elicit such beautiful sounds to come from your lips," Edward's eyes were fully topaz as I looked back up at him. They sparkled in excitement. He looked incredibly eager for me to proceed. I, on the other hand, was stalling.

"You really think that will help?" I asked. It definitely seemed like the kind of thing that would only unhinge his control further. I wasn't sure why I cared; I wanted his carefully laid control to fall away a bit, didn't I?

"I believe, at the very least, it would give me some ideas," he grinned. "And, hopefully, having clear ideas will give me focus."

"Oh," My heart was hammering in my chest again. I could remember exactly what Edward had been doing in my dream, and the thought of him doing those things now was almost too much for me to process. I cleared my throat and attempted to start.

"We were in our meadow," I looked at Edward cautiously. He had been intently looking at me, but when I mentioned the meadow, his eyes glazed over for a couple of seconds before he smiled encouragingly and continued listening.

"We were kissing." I smiled back at him, remembering the similarities between that dream kissing and tonight's real kisses. Edward arched an eyebrow.

"Kissing? There must be more to it than that, Bella." Edward tilted his head a little, as though he was considering something.

"Unless, of course, I was kissing you with the same amount of fervor and lack of control we both wish I could."

I blushed a bit. "There was definite fervor, but also we were... uhm..." I looked down, first at his bare chest, than at mine before continuing. "Wearing less than this." I ducked my head slightly, a mixture of desire and embarrassment coloring my cheeks even more.

"How much less?" Edward looked at me as though he would have been blushing too, if he could. My eyes flitted to the juncture between his legs before I could control it. Edward cleared his throat.

"Right, no clothes."

I nodded mutely and ducked my head again. I wasn't sure if I would be able to explain the rest of my dream to him. I was too embarrassed and the details were too explicit. Edward lifted my chin with his hand. His eyes had darkened quite a bit. They were smoldering again.

"Please," he breathed, obviously pleading, but too overcome with his own need to really use his patented coercive tone of voice. "I need to know what I did to make you cry out like that. You sounded impossibly irresistible."

He really did look like he needed to know, like he'd go crazy with not knowing. I swallowed hard before responding.

"Your lips, I mean, your mouth was..." I could not get the words out, so my eyes flickered down to my breasts. My nipples had hardened and my breasts rose and fell with my rapid breathing. Edward's breathing caught, and then stopped: He understood what I'd meant.

I looked at Edward then, and gasped. His eyes, onyx once more, were glued to my breasts. His stare didn't waver as he spoke.

"And my hands," Edward's roughened voice was barely audible. "Were they unoccupied?"

"One of them was, uhm..." My own voice dropped to a whisper.

"On the opposite one," I said, and took a deep, ragged breath and rushed out the rest.

"Your other hand was in my hair at first, but then it went considerably lower, and that's when I woke up."

I could not look at Edward. I knew the location of that hand was what had caused my hips to arch up at him. I had probably only woken because he'd gotten out of bed.

"Lay down, Bella," Edward whispered hoarsely.

"I am ready to proceed."

He didn't sound ready, but obviously his need was. Then again, so was mine. I felt like I would go crazy if he didn't touch me. I laid back on the bed, my eyes never leaving Edward as he crawled lithely above me. His eyes asked mine for permission. I nodded mutely as he leaned in to kiss me.

It was a slow-building kiss, but definitely less restrained. He tangled one hand in my hair, the other at my hip, just like in my dream. I hadn't even mentioned that part, but feeling the pieces of my dream fall into place made me moan happily into Edward's mouth. Then Edward started to lose a bit of his control.

The kiss became more urgent, his tongue, which had been lightly grazing my lips every now and then, suddenly plunged into my mouth to move with mine, I could not control the small, mewling sounds I was making, nor could I control the way my back arched, pushing my breasts into Edward's cold chest. I shuddered with pleasure.

So did Edward.

The hand he held at my hip moved tentatively up, his fingers whispering trails of icy fire up my left side until they came up under my breast. Our ragged breathing was identical as his lips slowly kissed from my jaw to my throat. I moaned his name; it sounded like I was begging.

"Bella," Edward's whisper was hoarse; his cool breath at my neck sent more shivers of pleasure down my spine. His lips grazed lower to my collarbone, and I gasped when his icy tongue ran across its contours. His fingers were still gently moving at the lower swell of my left breast. They were so hesitant that the sensation left goose bumps there.

Edward's tongue ran back across my collarbone before dipping lower, and this time my hips arched as I gasped. Edward made a small sound in the back of his throat as his breath hitched. I bit my lip a little and grabbed onto his hair with both hands.

Edward's mouth hovered at the swell of my right breast, peppering it with gentle, whispering kisses. His hand moved up my left breast, cupping it lightly. I arched my back again as his fingers gently squeezed, testing the weight of my breast. I thought I was going to go crazy. Every time I exhaled, I was making small sounds of pleasure mixed with anticipation. What Edward was doing felt amazing, but my nipples were so tight they hurt, begging silently for his attentions. I wasn't sure if I could stand to wait much longer. I didn't have to.

Edward's lips and fingers found both nipples simultaneously, causing me to cry out. I felt sparks of electricity flow through my body, down to the already heated apex between my legs. Edward's lips had barely touched my right nipple, but at my cry, he instantly latched on, unable to hold back any longer.

His lips pulled at it tightly while his tongue laved repeatedly over it with rough, slow strokes. His fingers were plucking gently at my left nipple, occasionally giving it a slight pinch for affect. My fingers gripped Edward's hair more tightly, almost pulling. Just like in my dream, I suddenly noticed that his other hand was no longer in my hair.

It was trailing down the flat of my stomach, Edward's fingers pausing to dip into my navel before slipping hesitantly lower. My breath caught, hitched in my throat. All I could feel was Edward's mouth at my sensitive nipple and the hand that was so low it felt criminal. The rest of my body felt like it was going to explode.

For a moment, Edward released my breast from the confines of his mouth. He looked up at me, and we both stopped breathing.

"Bella," My name was a rough whisper on his lips as he breathing returned, ragged and as erratic as my heartbeat.

I exhaled sharply, my senses still intensely focused on Edward's now still hand. Our eyes were still locked together, and there was only one thing I could say.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward's eyes burned brighter, and we both smiled. He leaned in closer, suddenly sure of himself again.

"As I love you," he breathed, and then captured my lips in a searing kiss. His fingers continued their endeavor lower until Edward hissed as he felt the wet heat he found at his goal beneath my sweats.

He tore his lips from mine and I was pretty sure I heard him whisper a curse before speaking.

"I could never have imagined how blissfully hot you feel."

Edward's fingers lightly traced my opening until my hips shifted anxiously and another flood of wetness slipped out, making Edward shudder. Edward watched me intently as he teased, his no longer icy fingers occasionally flitting to my clit, making me writhe and call out his name.

I tried to pull him back down to me, wondering why he had not continued to kiss me. Edward chuckled a bit, but would not budge.

"No, my love, not yet," I could feel him positioning two of his fingers now and I gasped as he spoke.

"I want to hear you." Edward's fingers gently plunged in.

I cried out, my back arching off the bed. My hips bucked up wildly; pushing his fingers in as far as they could go. Edward took in a strangled breath, his nostrils flaring. He crushed his lips back down to mine and began to slowly move his fingers in and out of me.

I had never known this kind of pleasure. It was too much. I didn't even know where we were anymore, all I knew was how good his fingers felt. It seemed like he actually _could_ read my mind, because everything he did was perfect. Within seconds he had found my most sensitive spot and never strayed from that angle. His long, slow strokes had just enough force behind them to make me cry out at each inward push, sparks flashing behind my eyelids.

I knew Edward was kissing me and that I was kissing him back, but all I could register was his sweet, addictive breath in my mouth, fueling my arousal even further. I felt movement that matched the rhythm of his fingers, but I could not pull my thoughts together enough to explain it. I took a deep breath and pulled myself away from Edward's kiss to look at him.

Edward's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed a bit. His breathing was ragged and uneven, a small gasp escaping every time I cried out or made a sound. Finally, I understood the movement: it was his hips.

My hands instantly grabbed hold of them guiding his movements above me in an effort to illustrate what I wanted from his fingers. I yanked his hips to me, and Edward thrust his fingers into me in kind. I yelled, he moaned and practically snarled. I thought I might climax from the sound alone. I tugged him as roughly as I could a few more times, the snarls, coupled with his fingers plunging deep within me causing an unstoppable tightening in the pit of my stomach. I was sure I'd lost all thought, yet I realized my hands had drifted unconsciously from his hips to the buttons at the front of his khakis. I couldn't stop myself as my hands slowly undid Edward's pants and pulled them down past his hips. He didn't even notice until one of my hands brushed his hard length through his boxers.

Edward stopped what he was doing and I let out a strangled groan of frustration before looking at him. His eyes were open now and he looked at me with a strange mixture of desire, shock, and fear.

"Is this okay?" I was barely able to speak, but I knew I needed to ask before I could pull him from the confines of his boxers. Edward was dangerously out of control, but I knew there was still enough in him to make the appropriate decision. I could barely make out that he nodded his consent. I nodded back, doing my best not to move my hips impatiently.

He began to move within me again, slower, more hesitantly, as I pulled his boxers down. My eyes left his in order to take in the sight of him. I gasped, my muscles clenching reflexively around his fingers. Edward was perfect. I had always known that this part of him would be just as perfect as the rest of Edward, but I never imagined it would be even more perfect. I took hold of him cautiously, my small hand barely able to contain his girth. Instead of being icy, he felt room temperature here, and I wondered if that was always the case. I looked back at Edward.

He had instantly stopped moving his fingers at my touch, and the sound he made was small, low, and ridiculously sexy. A glimmer of curiosity came to my expression before I smiled. Then I slid my hand up and down his impossibly hard length once to gauge his reaction.

Edward's eyes widened to almost comical proportions, and he gasped wildly. He laid down on me suddenly, both our hands still in place. He kissed me passionately before answering the confusion on my face.

"That felt indescribably amazing, Bella," he explained, his lips now at my neck.

"But I almost lost control." He trailed light kisses up and down my throat, my jaw.

"That made you want to bite me?" I was instantly curious at the idea. I could feel Edward smile gently against my skin.

"No, but if I want to continue pleasuring you this way, I need you to keep your hand still on me. I could no longer concentrate."

"Oh," I breathed, my muscles clenching around Edward's fingers again. Edward groaned at the pressure before speaking, his voice lower and rougher.

"Don't let go of me, but don't move," he ordered. I looked up at him cautiously and repositioned my grasp so that I could be more comfortable. Edward groaned again, composed himself, and then began to move.

His strokes were slower, but more forceful within me now, and he was still positioned at the perfect angle. By the second thrust, I was crying out again, my hips restless with his motions. A few moments later, Edward's own hips began to move in time with his fingers. He was moving _himself_ within my hand.

He was snarling again, and I knew it wouldn't belong before I climaxed. I had assumed that since we'd stopped I was going to have to start that process over from scratch, which had always been the case when I took the task into my own hands. I should have known that Edward would be able to bypass that.

His movements and those delicious sounds ripping from his throat seemed specifically designed to urge me into an orgasm. Unconsciously, my hand tightened around him, and his snarl peaked, reverberating against the walls before he crushed his lips to mine. I was insanely grateful that Charlie had to take a graveyard shift tonight.

I cried out loudly as I felt Edward add a third finger. It made me more vividly imagine that his perfect, solid length was in me instead. The climax was instantaneous.

My back arched, and I let out a silent scream while every muscle in my body tensed. My inner muscles clenched erratically around Edward's fingers, and I heard him snarl one last time, his own movements becoming sharp and quick. I barely noticed the pool of wetness at my stomach.

I moaned a bit as my body relaxed, my hips still writhing against Edward's hand. Once I stopped, he slowly slipped his fingers out of me. I made a slight groan of protest as my eyes fluttered open. Before I could acknowledge that he had climaxed as well, Edward had cleaned my stomach off with his tattered shirt, smirking a bit.

"You look rather pleased with yourself." My voice was hoarse and barely audible through my ragged breathing. Edward's smirk grew exponentially before he responded.

"You've never looked more beautiful, more irresistible than you did just now." Edward's hand came up to cup my cheek before he continued.

"And I have the intense satisfaction of knowing that I was the one who could give you that kind of pleasure." He was beaming with love and pride.

"Apparently, I did something right, too," I arched an eyebrow at Edward meaningfully, my own prideful grin beginning.

"You did everything right, Bella," Edward barely whispered. "Watching you, hearing your sweet voice, feeling you around my fingers..." His voice became rough again.

"Your hand... the combination of everything took me with you when you climaxed. I felt like my body, all its functions was designed specifically to take you to that point."

"Even the sounds you made, Edward."

I lowered my eyes, a little embarrassed, but Edward lifted my chin, looking at me questioningly. I cleared my throat and tried to explain.

"You were... growling, I guess? But not in a scary way, it sounded, uhm..." I felt my face grow hot. "Well, it turned me on." I finished quickly.

"Oh," recognition flashed in Edward's eyes.

"As I said, every function designed for that one purpose. I was not consciously doing it, it just happened." His brow furrowed a bit, as though he was having trouble finding the right words.

"It was a combination of pleasure and... claiming you as my mate."

Shame flickered through the pride still evident on Edward's face. He was embarrassed of his more animal need for me. It was that need that I wanted displayed by having _him_ be the one to change me. I sat up a bit and held Edward's face in my hands. I kissed him gently and looked deeply into his eyes.

"My mate... that's why the growls turned me on, Edward. Because they came from _my_ mate."

I didn't even see the transition in his eyes from topaz back to black until after it had occurred. His breathing was ragged again, pride and desire now completely set in his expression before he captured my mouth in a possessive, passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and kissed him back with just as much passion, my fingers tugging at his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Edward was laying over me, his body completely covering mine. I could feel every inch of his cool skin pressed tightly against me, rekindling my arousal while steeping me in awe knowing that, not only was I his but Edward - more god than man - belonged to me as well. Simultaneously, our kissing grew more heated, more urgent.

Too soon, Edward pulled back, but just enough so that his lips were still grazing mine, his tongue occasionally darting out to taste them, causing me to gasp. Edward stared into my eyes, gauging and reveling in my reactions before he spoke.

"Mine," his lips whispered against mine, his voice strong, full of passion and reverence. I shuddered a bit, feeling my inner muscles grasp at nothing.

"Always," I smiled at him, giving him a light kiss before adding, "and you're mine."

"For the rest of eternity, my love," Edward smiled back at me.

We stared deeply into each others' eyes, Edward still teasing at my mouth with his lips and tongue, silently telling each other how excited we would be for an eternity together, and the possibilities that held.

We both got the same embarrassed, desire-filled look at exactly the same time. My hips shifted unintentionally, and I felt his length settle directly between my legs. We both hissed.

The idea of an eternity to revel in _this_, in every opportunity to give one another this kind of pleasure, was what brought on the looks of embarrassed desire. Now, with the heavy, cool pressure of Edward against my entrance, the idea was placed vividly in our minds. The next step seemed obvious, yet we both hesitated, caution coloring the need in both our eyes.

"I don't know if I can control myself any longer," Edward repeated the words that preceded everything we had done tonight, hunger evident in his eyes. Another flood of arousal escaped me until I could feel Edward sliding between the folds of my entrance, slick with its wetness. He growled deep in his chest. I nodded mutely; I wanted this.

My hips grew restless as Edward positioned himself in a daze.

He thrust in quickly, yet with a gentleness I hadn't thought possible. I cried out, my entire body arching. There was no pain, only pleasure beyond anything I could have imagined, coupled with a sense of completion: I was complete with Edward inside of me.

Edward snarled again and my muscles contracted reflexively, making him shudder and drop his head. He stayed still within me, trying to regain his control and give me a chance to adjust.

"Bella," he snarled my name, making my breath hitch in my throat. I arched my hips, pushing him a bit deeper within me. We both gasped. Edward gripped my hips tightly, almost roughly. It felt amazing, possessive -- almost unrestrained.

"I need a moment, Bella. It's too much, too good," Edward's breathing was ragged, his voice hoarse.

He was right, it was too much pleasure; I couldn't concentrate, I was so overwhelmed by it.

I moaned unconsciously, almost instinctively in response to just knowing he was inside of me. He took in a deep, shaky breath and, using my hips, pulled into me even deeper.

"Oh, God," I cried out, muscles clenched around him again. I barely registered that he was all the way in before he started moving; slow agonizing strokes, until he found that sensitive spot his fingers had earlier. I made a short yell and Edward snarled in triumph. He'd been purposely hunting for that spot, waiting to hear me cry out. I thought I would climax just from that one thrust, that perfect snarl.

Edward, true to form, never lost that positioning as he began to move again, still slow, but with more force behind each inward stroke. I had no choice but to keep crying out, gaining a bit of volume at each of Edward's thrusts. His possessive snarls punctuated each of my cries, and our ragged breaths were completely in synch.

My breath hitched and, without warning, I tumbled into an orgasm, gasping Edward's name. He snarled again, and my muscles fluttered around him, making his thrusts slightly erratic. All I could do was open my mouth in a silent shout, the orgasm so intense that I forgot to breathe until it ended. I was over sensitized now, the pleasure so acute it was almost pain. I never wanted it to end.

I laid there, gasping for breath, whimpering as Edward kissed me gently, finding his pace again. Edward went a little slower now, his hands sliding up from my hips to my back. He pulled down and kissed me passionately, my fingers tangling in his bronze hair. Another snarl, a bit lower, erupted in his throat, and I thought I felt him grin against my lips.

Edward suddenly flipped us over so that I was above him, leaving me breathless. Before I could catch that breath, he took hold of my hips again and guided them in the same slow rhythm as before, only this time it felt intensely different.

I gasped and pulled back from the kiss, my eyes wide as I stared down at Edward. His eyes were locked intensely on mine, a smile of awe and a not small amount of smug pride on his face. Somehow, through the pleasure, I managed to blush. Edward chuckled.

"You look so beautiful," he said, one hand trailing gently up my stomach, lightly pushing me to lean back, while his other hand kept guiding my hips. Edward's eyes swept over my body before blazing brightly back into mine.

"So beautiful."

I would have blushed harder, but Edward guided me in a sharper, forceful thrust, making me cry out, forgetting my embarrassment completely. He snarled again, his smile growing into a wicked grin. He jerked me to him again; I yelled his name, my back arching, muscles clenched around him. And, God help me, he was still perfectly positioned to hit that sensitive spot within me. Only now, the added pressure of my weight bearing down on him seemed to make it so much sweeter, more overwhelming.

Suddenly, it was too much. I needed to be closer.

I took Edward's forearms in my hands and tugged, signaling him to sit up. He obliged in an instant.

"Hold me, Edward," my hips moved more urgently as I spoke.

"Please, I need to feel you." I crushed my mouth to his, my arms wrapping around his neck.

Edward wrapped one arm around me, his hand resting between my shoulder blades; while the other hand helped my hips keep the pace. He pressed himself tightly to me, both of us moaning, gasping into one another's mouths.

I could feel how close I was to another climax, but this was different. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to Edward, and he seemed to feel the same. He kissed me ravenously, swallowing my moans, his tongue moving, hungry, in my mouth. Our ragged breaths, his snarls, and the feeling of him working within me seemed to be building toward that elusive trigger that was going to be my un doing.

I began to murmur Edward's name against his lips over and over, chanting. It felt like a prayer, a dedication to a god. My god, my _mate_.

"Mine," Edward snarled into my mouth, jerking my hips to him possessively, and that was it.

"Yes!" I cried out, my breath catching in my throat as I lost myself in an ecstasy infinitely more intense than the climaxes I'd experienced earlier in the night. My entire body was taut with it. I was gasping, tugging Edward's hair so hard that it would have hurt him if he were human. Instead, he snarled more aggressively, still thrusting roughly within me. Edward shuddered at the way my muscles convulsed around him, and then, another wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Mine," his voice was rough with that glorious snarl. I peaked again, my eyes wide as I practically screamed his name. I hadn't even begun to come down from my orgasm, yet he had given me another, this one bordering on pain, considering how over stimulated I was.

Edward snarled one final time, his thrusts erratic. I shuddered a bit, feeling a slightly cool rush within me. It triggered one last, gentle peak of pleasure, a silent shout fell from my lips, my back arched.

Finally, I felt my muscles relax as I slowly came down, my body going limp in Edward's arms. He laid back down, letting me collapse on top of him. I would not have been able to move an inch, even if I had wanted to. I felt weak - in a good way - all over. I was still making small sounds as little shocks of pleasure continued through my body.

Edward stroked my hair, my back, and arms gently. His breathing was slow, deep, but still a little shaky, and my heartbeat was slowly readjusting itself back to normal. I wanted to speak, to tell Edward how utterly amazing he had made me feel, but I had a feeling my voice was still rough. As it was, there were not any words adequate enough to describe how I felt. I took a deep breath and lifted my head. I was met with Edward's intense eyes, golden now, but still dark. He was beaming with pride and love.

"I love you, Bella," Edward pulled me in for a kiss before I could respond.

I moaned slightly against his lips and pulled away a bit to murmur that I loved him as well before going back for another kiss, enjoying the slow, lazy build of it. His breath in my mouth seemed even sweeter to me now, more intensely inviting. I shuddered a bit, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

He pulled away gently, cupping my face in his hands. He was still smiling widely.

"That was... indescribable," Edward breathed. He sat up a bit, making us both groan. He was still inside of me, still gloriously hard. I took another deep breath before responding.

"Definitely indescribable, but I thought you... I mean, you're still..." I trailed off, shifting my hips a bit. I hissed in pleasure at the sensation. Edward chuckled again.

"Yes, I did, my love," he smirked just a bit, kissing my jaw, my throat. "I guess you haven't noticed that I've been like this constantly in your presence."

My jaw dropped a little in shock. Sure, I had occasionally let my eyes wander and had always found him hard, but it was usually after we were both turned on by a particularly passionate kiss. I had no idea that just being around me turned him on as much as I got just by being around him. I giggled a little.

"You're intoxicated by my very presence?" I giggled more, remembering the last time Edward had said that to _me_. He laughed and pulled my hips down roughly, cutting off my laughter with a short cry.

"Definitely," Edward growled into my ear, making me shiver. My eyes glanced at my alarm clock and I gasped. It was five in the morning. Charlie would be getting home at around six.

Edward chuckled and flipped us so that I was under him, leaving me breathless. I couldn't help the way my muscles clenched around him in anticipation.

"Sleep, my Bella," Edward whispered, slipping out of me gently. I moaned in protest, my hands falling to his hips, trying to pull him back to me.

"Later, my love," Edward said, holding me tightly. "You need to sleep now."

"I don't want to sleep," I muttered into his chest, trying to stifle a yawn. "It doesn't feel right."

I could not understand what I had meant by that, just that I felt empty without Edward's body in mine. Edward kissed my forehead.

"I know exactly what you mean, but it will have to wait until later."

I grumbled a bit, already half-asleep by the time Edward began to hum my lullaby.


End file.
